1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for the production of energy for use in an automobile or elsewhere. More particularly, it relates to those apparatus wherein energy is readily converted from one form to another to allow flexible use of various energy sources in an efficient manner.
2. Background Art
Generally, there have been a variety of technologies that have been suggested for increased efficiency in the utilization of fuels in, for example automobiles. Hybrid technology, including the combination of a gasoline engine, an electrical generator, and an electric motor is gaining fairly widespread acceptance. While a hydrogen based fuel system is also being considered, there is no real infrastructure in place to support the technology on a widespread basis, or for sustained use.
There have been some attempts to utilize older technologies in combination with new ones, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,191,766, 6,202,782 and 6,230,496. The first of these attempts to use steam, generated by cooling an internal combustion engine, to power turbines which may be connected to augment the power supplied by the internal combustion engine, or to act as a power transfer medium.